Homecoming
by lexjl
Summary: JJ looked around the park making sure her boys were still on the playground. They were at a unit picnic celebrating that most of the soldiers had arrived home unfortunately Will was not one of them. Two Shot. I own no rights/ characters to CM. Mostly JJ and Will with Henry and OC. Some of the other team.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a 2 shot please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up later today.**

JJ looked around the park making sure her boys were still on the playground, seven year old Henry was helping five year old Bryce up the slide step. They were at a unit picnic celebrating that most of the soldiers had arrived home unfortunately Will was not one of them. He was still waiting on his orders, they were both praying he would be home before there before she delivered their third baby.

"How you feeling?" Penelope asked as she, Emily, and Beth walked towards the bench she was sitting on.

"Good, she has decided to sleep for a little bit. As she rubbed her stomach.

"Shouldn't you be with your husbands?" she asked as they sat with her.

"They are on kid duty including your two." Emily informed her.

"You guys didn't have to do that. I know your kids are excited their dads are home."

"They are but we also know that you and the boys miss Will." Beth.

"We do and I am so glad that Hotch, Morgan, and Spencer are home."

"But you wish Will was with them." Penelope

"Yes especially for Henry."

"Is he acting out?" Emily asked.

"Not in school but he didn't want to come today and doesn't want to do anything I ask him." She explained.

"Jack did the same thing this time. I think it's because they are older." Beth explained.

"It's be so long since he was deployed I have forgotten what it was like." She admitted.

"He will be home soon." Emily told her.

"I hope he is here before this one decides to make an appearance."

"Just remember we are right next store." Emily

Morgan walked up on the conversion carrying Bryce and his daughter Mikayla.

/

"They done?" Emily asked as she took Mikayla from him.

"I don't think tag is their game." As he sat Bryce next to JJ.

"Jay how are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"Good."

"We all told Will we would look out for you and the boys."

"Thank you but we are okay."

"You know it doesn't matter what you say." Beth

"I do. I should get the boys home." As she stood up.

"Is daddy there?" Bryce asked looking up at JJ.

"Not yet buddy but hopefully soon."

"Okay." He sighed.

She looked around for Henry, he was playing with Jack.

"Henry, it's time to go."

"But mom I'm playing." As he came running towards her.

"I know but you have school work and dad should be calling soon."

"Okay."

"Boys tell everyone bye."

"Bye." Henry

"Bye." Bryce

"I will talk to everyone later." JJ told them.

/

Two weeks later.

JJ had dropped Henry and Bryce off at school before going to her doctor's appointment. They hadn't talk to Will since the night of the picnic and she was starting to worry.

"Jennifer everything looks great." Dr. James told her

"So we are still a month away."

"That is the plan but you know as well as I do that when she is ready to come into this world she will."

"I know I am just hoping that my husband is home before she does."

"When is he due home?"

"We're not sure, most of his unit returned two weeks ago. So I am hoping soon."

"Well I hope he is here to see that little girl come into the world."

"Me too."

"I will see you next week."

"See you then."

/

She left the doctor's office and went to meet Emily, Beth, and Penelope for lunch after Emily insisted on it. They were sitting at the table of the small dinner in town.

"What did the doctor say?" Beth asked.

"That she is perfect and we still have a month."

"Have you decided on a name?" Penelope asked.

"No, Will and I both like a couple different ones but then we decided to wait to see her before we named her. I just hope he is here."

"Have you talked to him?" Emily asked.

"Not since the rest of the guys came home. I just wish he would call or email."

"I am sure he will as soon as he can." Penelope.

JJ knew they were all trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working.

/

On base.

Morgan went to the air strip, he watched the plane land and then watched the soldiers come off the plane; he was looking for one particular soldier, Will

"It's good to see you." Morgan told him.

"You to man. Does she know?" Will asked.

"No Em and the rest of the girls took her to lunch and we are picking up the kids from school."

"Good I want to surprise. Thank you so much for helping me with this." As they walked towards Morgan's car.

"No problem man, they are all going to be excited to see you."

Morgan texted Emily before pulling away.

/

Back at the dinner

"Ladies this was great but I need to pick up the boys." JJ told them.

Emily looked at her text "_The bird has landed."_

"Morgan is picking the kids up from school." Emily told her.

"JJ you need a break." Beth

"I am fine, I just want them to have normal lives."

"We married soldiers, I don't know if any of our lives will ever be normal." Penelope.

"I know. Thank you all for everything."

"We are here for each other." Beth

/

Morgan and Will pulled up to the school, they were purposely a little late trying to avoid anyone that would call JJ. Morgan got out of the car before Will.

"Daddy you're late." Mikayla as came running to him.

"Sorry sweetpea I had to pick up something. Henry, Bryce you are coming with me." He told the boys.

"Where's momma?" Henry asked.

"She is having some girl time but I have a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" Bryce asked.

Will opened the car door stepping out slowly.

"I picked up someone who said he missed the two of you and your momma more than anything in the world." Morgan told them before moving so they could see Will.

"Daddy." Bryce running towards him.

"Dad." Henry following his brother.

They almost knocked Will over when they got to him.

"I missed you both." As he hugged him.

"We missed you too." Henry

"Let me look at both you."

They both stood up straight with huge smiles on their faces.

"What has your momma been feeding the two of you? You both have gotten taller."

"She said that we have to eat all our vegetables to be strong like you." Bryce

"Does momma know your home?" Henry asked.

"No and we are going to surprise her."

/

Two hours later

JJ pulled into her drive way as Emily pulled into hers.

"Go in. I'll send the boys home." Emily called out.

"Thank you." As she reached her door.

Once inside she sat her keys and purse down in the hallway, she walked into the living room looking around something was out of place she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"You are a sight for sore eyes."

She turned around to see her soldier standing there with their two boys.

"Will, you're home." She said through the tears.

"Cher, I told you I would be home before that I would be home before our princess was here." As he walked over to her.

He gave her a kiss, while the boys stood watching.

"I missed you so much. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too. I have missed you so much." As he hugged her.

"Momma was you surprised?" Bryce asked.

"I was, I still am."

"Sit down, relax. Emily and Morgan have agreed to take the boys tonight, I am going to take them over."

JJ gave both Bryce and Henry hugs before Will took them next store.

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Will came back into the house five minutes later, he stood in the hall staring at his wife; she was sitting on the couch with her eyes close but a huge smile on her face. He noticed the changes in her when he left she was almost three months along and now she was eight months, he always loved the way she looked pregnant.

"What are you staring at?" she still had a smile on her face.

"My beautiful wife." As he walked over to her.

"We have missed you so much." She told him as he sat down next to her.

"I've missed the four of you." Before kissing her.

"Morgan said you had a doctor's appointment before lunch."

"I did the doctor said that she is perfect."

"And her momma?"

"I am fine better know that you are home."

"She needs a name."

"I know and I have decided that since I picked the boy's name you can pick her name."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want her to have a name then I want to enjoy you being home."

"Chloe Grace." He told her before he leaned down to talk to her stomach.

"What do you think princess? Are you a Chloe?" he whispered.

"Let me have your hand."

She placed it on her stomach, where she had just felt the baby kick.

"Talk to her again."

"Your daddy loves you, I am so glad you waited until I came home." He felt her kick as he was talking.

"I think she knows her daddy is here." JJ smiling.

"Princess, I can't wait to meet you but now I am going to spend time with your momma." Before he kissed her stomach.

"What kind of time are you planning on spending with her mom?"

"I plan on making up for lost time." As he leaned over to kiss her passionately.

"I think I like this plan." As she stood up leading him into their bedroom.

/

The next morning

JJ woke up in Will's arms, all she could do was smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"This feels so right."

"I know I don't want to get up."

"Me either but the boys."

"I told them they could stay home today and we would spend the whole day together."

"Good. Will, you really need to spend time with Henry."

"Did something happen?"

He knew if the boys were giving her problems she wouldn't tell him while he was deployed.

"No but you being gone was hard on him especially after the rest of the guys came home. He was good in school but around here he just wanted to mope around, I was starting to worry."

"I will spend time with him."

"Why don't I go get them?"

"No you have been chasing after them while I was gone. You relax I will get them and then make breakfast."

/

Will had went to get the boys, once they were home he declared it was boy's day and they were going to spend the whole day together. He started making breakfast as the boys started placing the silverware and plates on the table

"What about momma?" Bryce asked.

"What about me?" JJ asked walking into the room.

"I just told them that it was boy's day and we were going to spend the whole day together." Will as he pulled out the chair for her to sit.

"Can momma go?" Bryce asked again.

"She can even though she's not a boy."

JJ notice Henry sit down in the other chair but was still moping.

"What are the three of you planning on doing?"

"I thought we would start at the park maybe play some soccer and then go from there."

"Well since I am carrying my own soccer ball why don't I bring you three lunch?" She suggested.

"That sounds good." Henry looking up.

JJ knew at that point Bryce would be tired and most likely ready to come home.

"Then I will meet the three of you around noon." She told them.

"Cher that's perfect." As he sat the bacon and eggs on the table.

/

At the park.

Will, Henry, and Bryce kicked around the soccer ball.

"Dad do you have to leave again?" Henry asked as he kicked the ball to Bryce.

"I am not sure but if I do it won't be right away."

"Why do you have to leave?" Bryce before he kicked the ball to Will.

"Why don't the three of us sit and talk?"

"Okay." Henry

Will walked them over to the picnic table. He sat between the two boys before talking.

"I have to go away because that's part of my job."

"What do you do when you are gone?" Bryce asked again.

"Well, I am helping other people while I am gone. I also help train other soldiers."

"But sometimes dad's don't come home." Henry whispered.

"That is true but I will always do my best to come home."

"Todd's dad didn't come, he was killed. What if that happens to you?"

"What does that mean?" Bryce looking at Will.

"It means Todd doesn't ever get to see his dad again because he is with Jesus. It could happen to dad." Henry told his brother.

"Daddy I don't want you to go see Jesus. Please don't leave again."

"Listen to me boys, I can't promise that I won't have to leave again and I will always do my best to come home to both of you, your momma and your sister. Henry you are right sometimes dads don't come home and I know that is sad but I will always be with you."

"How?" Henry asked.

"I will always be with you as long remember times like this and when we laugh together or I get to put you to bed. I love you."

"Daddy please don't go see Jesus." Bryce with tears in his eyes.

"Buddy, I will do my best."

"Okay." Bryce laying his head on Will's chest.

"Is that why you didn't want to do anything?" Will asked looking at Henry.

"Yes, Todd's mom cries all the time and he is sad. I don't want that to happen to us."

Will didn't know JJ had walked up behind them she was listening to them talk.

"Why didn't you tell momma?"

"I didn't want her to worry, she is pregnant."

"I know buddy but you have to tell us what is wrong."

"Your dad is right." JJ making Will and Henry turn around.

She sat down next to Henry.

"Promise me that you will talk to me or daddy always."

"Henry it's important that we always know what is going on with you." Will

"Okay I promise."

"Do you feel better?" Will asked.

"Yes after we eat can we go home and spend the rest of the day all together."

"I couldn't think of anything better." Will

They ate before going back home. They had decided to spend the rest of the day watching movies and then ordered pizza for dinner. Will watched his family, he was truly grateful that he was home with his family and in a month they would have Chloe with them.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
